hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kmart Collector's Day
Kmart Collector Days Looking good so far, Bill! HaarFager 02:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Ken Fantazim 02:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanx for fixing my pic,Kenny. I didn't know how and didn't realize I didn't crop it 'till I downloaded it.Pirate4722 04:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome, but all I did was to make it a regular image instead of a "thumb." Plus, the regular size for an image is 75px, so that might have made it look a little smaller than the 108px size you had used. Here's a tip for adding pictures that I still use myself. I just copy and paste the code from an image already in the article and just replace the part with the name of the vehicle with the new photograph I've uploaded. This helps cut down on typing time, too! It's a nice looking version, so I can't wait for the 2 cases I ordered through Kmart.com arrive! I hope it's in one of the cases. HaarFager 06:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll try to do that but let me ask you one more thing,however in doing so I will reveal what a neophyte I really am.By cutting and pasting you actually mean to remove one URL and replace it with another?Yeah,I know,you're sayin' to yourself,"what a Yutz,this guy".AS far as the cars go it seemed like there were two Edelbrock cars in every case.Also I saw on the HWC site that there seems to be an abundance of error Camaros.There is no black panel beneath the stripe.I didn't notice any but then I wasn't looking for that specifically,and it gets pretty hectic!I think you'll get one Camaro per casePirate4722 14:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::No, not the URL. When you click on "Edit this page" at the top of the page you want to add a photo, scroll down and find a line that already has a photo added. Copy that line of code and place where you want to add a new photo. Then, just take out the old name, the one from where you got the line from, and add the name of your new uploaded photo in it's place. By leaving all the other coding in place, you've saved a little extra typing time. About the two '57 Chevy's per box - great! HaarFager 18:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Much appreciated,as always.Let me know if you don't and I'll send you one for a buck and whatever it coasts to ship itPirate4722 19:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks so much for the offer! But, with two cases, I should get one or two '57's at least. Not to change the subject, but I wonder if anybody knows the numbers of these special Kmart only cars? How many of each are produced, that is. I know they're limited to being sold only at Kmart, so are they small production numbers or just regular production numbers and Kmart gets a lot of them? Anybody have any idea? HaarFager 19:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well as the Promo says,Unique colors and First to market K-Mart exclusives.I would imagine with these caveats,it will be business as usual from here on in.As far as the numbers though,I don't imagine HW paid much attention.Pirate4722 20:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey Kenny,This doesn't have anything to do with K-MART.But I've go this 57 Chevy that's got alligators all over it and I can't find anything on it.I thought with your vast knowledge of HW that you might know something.You,I'm sure, know places to look that I ain't never even heard of! A brief description follows - Funky green with a large Gator on either side,three Gator heads in sort of a triangle shape on the roof:The base,the front bumper,grille,rear bumper and exposed engine are all of battleship Gray Plastic.It also has some EL-Cheapo lookin' black plastic wheels.On the bottom it says - Hot Wheels ® ©1993 Mattel Inc. China CB :::::::Ive had this thing about twenty years.I think I bought it at a Flea Market.It's pretty beat up from being played with,I reckon.I'll send some pics.if you tell me where to send them.I'd really like to find out about It,'cause it just keeps sittin' on my desk,grinning at mePirate4722 02:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, first off, I wouldn't think you've had it for twenty years if the date on the bottom says "1993." That is, unless you're a time traveller. Are you keeping something back from all us? Ha! Actually, what you describe sounds like a 1993 McDonald's Totally Toy Holiday Set car. Look for a description of it here - McDonald's. I found a picture of it here - http://forums.hotwheelscollectors.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/55210875/m/9541003243/p/2 HaarFager 03:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) BINGO...That's it!!!! Tattoo Machine 57 Chevy!!No..I ain't a mathematician,but I feel like a Time Traveler sometimes.Thanx a heap.Now I can grin back at the rascal.Pirate4722 03:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC)